User talk:Emperorkalan
--Chops 23:46, 15 March 2006 (UTC) Mogh - a councillor? Please look at Talk:High Council of the Klingon Empire and put in your comments on this. Peter R 18:15, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the note--Emperorkalan 11:50, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Categories I don't know if you have a stock of animals to write up or something but a category for animals native to Borath seems a bit obscure don’t you think? If you recall, we are, still, reworking the category system somewhat and there was a suggestion that there should be at least ten subjects to warrant a more specified category. -- 8of5 00:56, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :I knew there was a reason I didn't create an actual category page ;) I've taken out those tags. However, I may argue that the 10 threshold is a bit steep for categories that are specifically created as subcategories.--Emperorkalan 01:13, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah I have thought the same, nice round number, 5, 6, 8? 8 might be good just long enough that a list on a page gets a bit annoying and just enough to properly occupy a category page. -- 8of5 01:19, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :::It also depends on whether a category or a template box would serve the particular subject better.--Emperorkalan 01:25, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::Not quite sure what you mean there. -- 8of5 12:06, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :::Probably because I'm getting a bit hypothetical (and ahead of where we're actually at). Such as "what would be the best way for someone to look up 'Klingon animals', which would include those native to Qo'noS (especially useful for 'old sayings') plus those from other Klingon worlds"? Through linked categories? Or through a template box? Or a mix (a box that links to a category for worlds that have enough to justify one)? After all, a template box can get excessively large (see the Starfleet ship classes box).--Emperorkalan 22:16, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Danm it, Jim! *Thanks for the hello! --McCoy 05:37, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Adminship Hi, I have nominated you for adminship you'll need to accept or decline :). -- 8of5 23:52, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Vorta articles Hey Emperorkalan, I could use your advice with regards to an anonymous users edits to Vorta pages, most notably Weyoun. The whole discussion can be seen here, in which myself, Turtletrekker, and TimPendragon had repeatedly asked him to state his sources, and he has labelled us as trolls, and stated that I have abused my powers as an admin. While I think that's utter tosh, considering that user has committed vandalism to the wiki before his "additions", I just wanted to gain the other admins thoughts on the matter. Thanks (-: -- 22:42, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Vorta articles and trolls Thanks for the advice regarding our friendly neighborhood anonymous user (-: As far as I know banning an IP address will only result in that specific number for being banned, so any other in that range can still be used. It is possible to ban IP ranges, but I don't know how to do so. -- 01:12, 26 March 2007 (UTC) re: illegal *user talk:captainmike VortaExpert Hey. Turtletrekker has suggested that we permanently ban VortaExpert due to his repeared ignorance (or supposed ignorance) of the ways of the wiki. This was compounded today when he began posting information from his "fan fiction" onto various articles. However, I wanted to gather all of the admins views with either banning him permanently, or for just a short duration, to see if he finally takes heed of what hes being told. --Mr. Saxon 08:44, 3 April 2007 (UTC) The Buried Age Hey Emperorkalan we appear to have a bit of a conflict over entering stuff for The Buried Age. After adding in a load of entries and trying to save it, I discovered that an edit conflict was created with stuff that you have entered. Unfortunately, this meant that I had to merge both our edits together. If you like I can back off from adding stuff from the novel for the time being to allow you to do what you wanted to do regarding the information. Let me know (-: --Dr. John Smith 17:32, 3 July 2007 (UTC) size class Hey, I saw some work you did on starship classification articles with alphanumerics, I just wanted to point out you might not have picked the best article structure -- whats the source for "size class"? The article itself says that the classes are a rating of mass for one system, and combat capacity for another, neither of which is actually size -- the article should probably be renamed or deleted until we can find a source that says that ships are "size class"ed in any way. Just wondering, what made you want to completely trash the work I was doing by incorporating these into "starship classification", which is, I feel, a more accurate term, based on my reasoning above. -- 08:56, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Mike: "made you want to completely trash the work I was doing"? What's up with that? I'm going to assume you didn't mean to end up with a phrase quite so loaded. If I'm wrong, then please come right out and accuse me of something specific. :Putting that aside, we're dealing with two systems (which are both incompatible with each other and the product of expired licensees, so there won't be any new material within the scope of this wiki) which, fundamentally, rate ships by their size. FASA's system is technically a weight classification, but using their system size and weight go together. The DW classification is NOT combat rating, they have a separate systems rating system for that. The only thing that's the same within a class and markedly different between classes is physical size. :I'll disagree with you that "starship classification" is more accurate. The alphanumerics indicated (directly or indirectly, but only) size, whereas "starship classification" is also used to refer to its function: cutter, cruiser, freighter, etc. I didn't think "weight class" or "mass class" was appropriate because we don't have any systematic measurements of that for the DW ships. :I think it's appropriate to combine both on a single page for a few reasons: *1) The both need an overview, but since they overlap you also need someplace to point out what is different. Given the level of detail required (some, but nothing too long), that can be more efficiently and clearly done on a combined page; *2) Neither alphanumeric system can be applied universally. Only ships which appeared in DW have ratings for its system (and other sources don't necessarily agree with how it rates ships). The same for FASA's system. Going beyond that counts as fanon, mods, and other stuff that we don't allow here. *3) There really isn't that much material for separate pages for each size class. The most you'll have is listings of FASA ships of a particular size. You might as well just put them in separate subsections of a single page. :If you have an alternate organizing scheme, spell it out on the article's discussion page or Ten Forward and we'll discuss it. All I know that existed beforehand were red links to "class ** starship"s without any articles to explain what they meant. I filled that in, and corrected a few (but probably not all) that mixed up they systems involved.--Emperorkalan 02:08, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::Beyond expanding the scope of the discussion on another page, please comment since I have created a model of how those individual red link articles might look at class XV starship, although you have a couple of bits of information at your disposal about the provenance of the classes that I didn't include there, I envisioned each red link being filled as the class XV article was -- and each could separate the FASA classes from the DW classes (and also the SFTM class Is, which apparently do not deal with size). No matter how valid "size class" might be to the sources, it is still a terminology that is not derived from the actual licensed works themselves, and I don't feel it is descriptive enough -- while size is a function of the couple of sources you mentioned here, it is not describing all three, and does not fit with "size" as a sole function since mass and other factors are at play, making it a misnomer -- not totally encompassing the subject, not appropriate as a name. The classes are all a form of starship classification and would fit fine in that article, I'm not sure why you dispute that -- just because we have a few different types of classification, they are all still described by the topic "starship classification", albeit in different forms. Since you are grouping three types of classes on one page, why couldn't the descriptions further be included on each class description's page? I envisioned each individual article existing along the lines of the class XV article, and each article could have an information explaining the differences between FASA, DW and SFTM. That's the groundwork I was laying down, I agree its not totally "trashed" (sorry), but I still think the system could use a closer look with a stress on explaining and naming things properly. -- Captain MKB 11:00, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::So, you're basically suggesting moving Size class to Starship classification, revising the text to fit the change of perspective, and using the class XV article as template for individual pages, correct? Or is there more?--Emperorkalan 22:32, 16 February 2008 (UTC) (p.s., I'm not sure what I misread to think you were Chops, by the by.) :Ha! I thought Chops was in on questioning my methods also! You've outlined my course of action -- thanks much for the added info on how DW and FASA defined their class system -- there is a lot of meat for the potential articles in the bits of info you've added to the mix. -- Captain MKB 20:31, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::I figure Starship classification can be broken into two major sections: description classification and alphanumerics. "Description" will have some explanatory text and a list of classification types (from the template). The alphanumerics section will be the adapted version of what I have up already. What sort of alphanumerics did the SFTM use? I don't have a copy handy, and I haven't looked at it in years.--Emperorkalan 21:06, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Everything in the SFTM was "class I" -- apparently class II and beyond were smaller vessels than the 5 types shown. -- Captain MKB 21:28, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Proxima class? Another Legacy aspect -- the half-mile wide saucer/double hull/4 nacelle configuration PERFECTLY matches the description of the Defender class in Diane Duane's "My Enemy, My Ally"! They really went to town making that game! -- Captain MKB 20:31, 4 March 2008 (UTC) a situation Hello, I'm dropping you a line because I'm running into a roadblock as an administrator, one that I feel could use help from other administrators because it is getting out of hand and seems to be a problem that only I have. user:seventy has been abusive and rude to me since February 2007 -- as a new user I created some articles that he didn't like, and he began a tirade against me when I asked that he discuss it with me and recommended that new users get communication regarding problems with their articles rather than rudeness. Since then, I feel his contributions have been appreciable, and fairly well-rounded -- although when the community makes suggestions to him, he gets defensive. I'm starting to think that he only gets really rude when I personally deal with him, however, so I'm asking for guidance for what to do next. As an admin, I'm supposed to make suggestions about articles that need cleanup and changes based on site policy, which all users are welcome to suggest changes to. But as a person, I feel like I can no longer deal with his terrible attitude after being continuously insulted by him. Please keep this in mind in case I call on other admins to come between our discussions. -- Captain MKB 02:32, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Community consensus Hello, I wondered if you, as a consistent contributor to the site, would mind indicating your preference in a matter of debate on site policy. As recently discussed on the Talk:Double Blind page there is some disagreement over whether two-part stories should exist on two separate pages or as a singular merged entity. The more people willing to give an opinion the better as it would allow the community to make its preference known and resolve the issue – so a response on the linked page would be very useful. Thank you. --8of5 15:42, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Is there some vandalism going on? Some time ago I requested that a subpage on my own user space, an article on James Dixon’s Star Trek Chronology, be deleted. I don’t want that restored, I still think the info belongs on the Expanded Universe wiki. Apparently the page to discuss its deletion, though, has also been deleted, and the suggests it had been vandalized before it was deleted. I remembered your name and User:UESPArules on the discussion page, so I was thinking you would still remember it had once been a valid discussion article--Robert Treat 21:20, 17 October 2008 (UTC). Using image I am a student from roundwood park school. i would like to use your image of the "akula" class ship. This is the page it was on. http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/File:AkulaLegacy.jpg please contact me on CooksonJ704@roundwoodpark.herts.sch.uk yours sincerly, jordan -- 09:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Orion Colonies Hi Emperorkalan! I've done a lot of work on the Orions since I joined, created and done a lot of work on the Orion Colonies. I'm very impressed with your linkable image of the Orion space from The Orions: Book of Common Knowledge, and I'd be honoured to have your map on the Orion Colonies page. Now I see your name around here again, I was wondering if it was ready for distribution? -- BadCatMan 06:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hello! If I recall correctly, it is. It's been so long, though, that I'm not completely sure which file you're referring to. Is it one that I had uploaded, or one that I may have referred to but not uploaded? If it was uploaded, please give the link so I can check it. --Emperorkalan 12:08, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Talk about "it's been a while", I see you're talking about the map on my profile page. (duh!) Yes, you can use it, and the image mapping data with it if you like. It was an experiment to try out image mapping here, but I dropped off before putting together an article to go with it. If you want it, it's there to use. --Emperorkalan 12:21, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Done! It's on Orion Colonies down in the Territory section. See what you think. -- BadCatMan 12:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Your Orion Map Hello Im from the German MB, and i want to ask you if you give us the Premission to use your colored Orion Map. Greetings Versusdelyxe (talk) 16:54, June 14, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: i mean only the Picture, not this over the Top awsome and pretty cool Interactive Map. Versusdelyxe (talk) 17:32, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Permission granted to use the picture. If the German MB could use the interactive version, permission granted to use that too. --Emperorkalan (talk) 17:51, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you 02:58, June 15, 2016 (UTC)